Harry Potter e o Eclipse Negro
by garotodanoite
Summary: Harry está pra entra em seu sexto ano, terá de enfrentar sua angustia, raiva e tristeza para poder lutar contra Voldemort e outros problemas
1. capitulo um

**- Capitulo 1 -**

**As heranças**

Parecia que aquela noite não ia terminar nunca, era a madrugada mais quente do ano, janelas abertas por todo o pais, qualquer brisa era confortante. Quase cinco e meia da manha, podia se ver um ponto branco voando, uma coruja, que se dirigia para a casa n°4 da rua dos Alfeneiros. Pousando em uma das janelas, dando leves bicadas no vidro.

Um garoto acordara meio zonzo, enxergando tudo embaçado. Sentou-se na cama e pegou o óculos na mesa-de-cabeceira. Foi até a janela e abriu o vidro, a coruja entrou, deixou uns papéis na cama e foi para o ombro do garoto, dando uma bicada de leve na orelha do garoto.

-Obrigado, Edwiges. – falou para a coruja.

A coruja voou para fora, o garoto se sentou na cama, temendo o que podia estar escrito no jornal que a coruja trouxera.

Harry Potter estava meio diferente do que há dez dias, quando voltara de Hogwarts, começara a fazer exercícios e luta trouxa com mestre em artes marciais (que mais tarde acabou descobrindo que era um bruxo), esses exercícios fizeram uma leve transformação no corpo de Harry, seus ombros alargaram e seu corpo adquirira uma leva massa muscular, deixando para traz aquele ar de "garoto magricela". Seus cabelos estavam exageradamente grandes e bagunçados, encobrindo sua cicatriz em forma de raio e seus olhos de um verde intenso que antes emanava inocência, mas agora transmitia muita raiva e tristeza.

Depois de alguns minutos pensando, Harry resolvera abrir o jornal bruxo.

**_Ataque ao ministro_**

_Mais um ataque a um bruxo importante de nossa comunidade, _

_dessa vez o alvo foi o nosso ministro, Cornélio Fudge._

_Ele estava em sua casa com familiares jantando, quando muitos _

_aurores aparataram em sua casa, antes que pudessem explicar o _

_acontecido, raios verdes invadiram a casa, acertando vários aurores, _

_inclusive o Quim Shacklebolt, a estrela do ultimo atentado, fazendo _

_com que este caísse morto instantaneamente. Logo a casa foi invadida _

_por comensais da morte, um deles apontou a varinha para o ministro e _

_disparou a maldição da morte, depois aparatou, junto com todos os _

_outro comensais, deixando a família com o corpo de Cornélio Fudge._

_Mais informações, na pág 04._

Harry estava atônito com as noticias, Quim era um membro da ordem e tinha ficado famoso por evitar a morte de uma bruxa grávida de uma maldição cruciatos, que faria a mulher perder o bebe e Fudge, esse era um ambicioso bruxo apaixonado pelo cargo de ministro. Agora os dois estavam mortos. A raiva voltava a crescer dentro de Harry, Voldemort estava afim de mostrar que voltara com muito mais força que antes. Ele se lembrou dos últimos acontecidos, o mundo realmente estava uma grande guerra, um grupo de bruxos mascarados nascidos trouxas fizeram um mascare a três famílias puro-sangue, eles se alto denominavam "guardiões da luz", disseram também que todos os puros-sangues que não quisessem morrer, deveriam pedir desculpas em público, é claro que isso não aconteceu. Surgiu também um bruxo das trevas, que ninguém sabe o nome, mas que provou ser muito poderoso, quando matou vinte aurores com um feitiço, deixando apenas um bruxo vivo, para que levasse sua mensagem, o que ele disse foi que não importava para ele se eram sangue-puro ou nascidos trouxas, quem quisesse se juntar a ele, saberia onde encontra-lo, quem se opunha a ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde morreria e que ele tinha apenas três alvos, um deles ele não disse quem era, mas os outros dois era o Lord Voldemort e, como se não tivesse problemas demais, ele mesmo, Harry Potter.

Quando terminou de pensar, viu que estava amanhecendo e atrasado para trabalho que havia conseguido em uma oficina mecânica ali perto, se trocou rapidamente e desceu. Tia Petúnia estava na cozinha preparando o café sozinha, já que o tia estava no banho e Duda com certeza estava dormindo.

-Bom dia. – disse ele sem esperar retorno.

Sentou-se na mesa, logo a tia colocou a sua frente um copo de leite, torradas e um suco de laranja

Com certeza o tratamento dos tios a seu respeito melhorara bastante, desde que Moody falara com eles na estação há dez dias atrás, não que eles estejam tratando Harry como se fosse da família, só não o tratam mal nem bem, era como se ele fosse um hospede indesejado que eles tratavam com indiferença.

Ele terminara de comer, agradeceu a refeição para a tia e avisou que voltaria para o almoço e saiu pela porta da cozinha. Tinha ganho uma bicicleta do tia Valter para que pudesse trabalhar, claro que Harry entendeu que era para que ele pudesse ficar o mais tempo fora do que fosse possível. Pedalou por uns dez minutos, até chegar uma imensa livraria, onde entrou, cumprimentou todos os funcionários e foi para trás do balcão, esse era seu trabalho. Entrava as sete da manha e saia as duas da tarde, era bem melhor que ficar em casa, aturando os Dursleys.

Na sua hora de descanso, Harry foi para trás da loja, onde não havia ninguém, lá ficou, olhando para o céu, até que com um susto, uma coruja deixou um pacote em cima dele. Quando abriu, tinha duas cartas do ministério da magia. Ele começou a ler a primeira.

_Prezado Sr. Potter_

_Queremos lhe informar que devido a circunstancias que nosso mundo está vivendo, qualquer que tenha idade igual o a mais que 14 anos, poderá usar magia fora de sua escola, também lhe informamos que a maior idade bruxirica foi diminuída para 16 anos, por isso o senhor devera comparecer dia 20 de julho no ministério para poder fazer seus testes de aparatar/desaparatar._

_Atenciosamente_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Departamento do Uso Impróprio de Magia_

_Ministério da Magia_

Um sorriso nasceu no canto da boca de Harry enquanto olhava para sua varinha e para a carta, depois de ser quase expulso duas vezes de Hogwarts por usar magia, sendo que uma foi um elfo doméstico e outra foi para se defender de dementadores. Pegou a outra carta.

_Prezado Sr. Potter_

_Estamos intimando que o senhor compareça no ministério da magia hoje, dia 10 de julho, para discutimos a herança deixada por Tiago Hercule Potter e Lílian Evans Potter. Aproveitaremos também para discutirmos a herança deixada por Sirius Nichols Black._

_Atenciosamente_

_Hector Lapali_

_Setor de Controle de Heranças_

_MInistério da Magia_

Ele pensara que já havia recebido a herança de seus pais, mas teria que agilizar para ir logo ao ministério. Entrou para dentro e falou com o chefe para poder sair mais cedo, como nesses dias ele sempre fora pontual, não negou o pedido. Montou na bicicleta e saiu em direção a rua dos Alfeneiros, seus pensamentos estavam aparecendo muitas imagens, essa carta abrira uma ferida que sequer havia formada casca, essa ferida tinha nome: Sirius. Fazia apenas três semanas que ele havia sido morto, a única pessoa que lhe era como um pai, não que não tevês ninguém ao seu lado, mas todos que ele amava morriam ou se machucavam por causa dele, até quem não tem nada a ver com a história sofre, como no caso de Cedrico Diggory, que apenas estava ao seu lado. Chegou em frente à casa dos tios, quando estava entrando, tio Valter estava saindo para trabalhar, o tio o olhou dentro dos olhos.

-Hoje, meu irmão vira com sua mulher e filha dormir aqui e só irão embora amanha a noite, não quero que nada aconteça de estranho.

-O que seria esse estranho? – perguntou Harry calmo, mas com um olhar desafiador para o tio.

-Estranho seria se alguém ficasse inchado do nada ou bolos voando pela sala ou...

-_BOMBARDA!_ – berrou Harry sacando a varinha em direção à janela - ou uma janela explodindo do nada.

Tio Valter parecia estar com medo, mas do nada abriu um sorriso maldoso.

-Você será expulso por isso, moleque.

-Infelizmente para o senhor, eu agora posso fazer magia fora da escola, então é melhor o senhor ser mais calmo e atencioso comigo. – Harry falava como se estivesse falando com Draco Malfoy.

O tio agora realmente aparentava medo, Harry apontou a varinha para o local onde era a janela.

-_REPARO!_ – a janela voltou a ser como era antes – Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada que seja estranho para sua família, nem para vocês que moram aqui, eu não vou lançar nenhuma maldição em vocês enquanto vocês fazem algo que eu não gosto, podem continuar a me tratar como estavam me tratando, finjam que eu não posso fazer magia fora da escola, como antes.

Ele entrou para seu quarto, se trocou, iria passar na academia antes e ir para o ministério. Desceu, foi até a cozinha, onde estava a tia Petúnia.

-Eu vou chegar depois das nove hoje. – comunicou a tia, que apenas mexeu os ombros.

Harry foi andando até a academia que tinha na frente um grande cartaz dizendo "Deuses da Luta". Ele entrou e viu muitos adolescentes fazendo exercícios e um homem de roupa preta entrando em uma sala, Harry o seguiu, entrou na sala e logo ouviu um saudoso e feliz comprimento.

-Harry, pensei que não vinha hoje.

-Bem, Troy, hoje tenho um compromisso e queria saber se você pode me ajudar.

-Compromisso? Em que posso ser útil? – o homem que aparentava não ter mais que trinta anos sempre falava com felicidade em sua voz.

-Eu pereces ir ao ministério da magia urgente e pensei se você podia fazer uma chave de portal para mim.

-Harry, Harry, você sabe que me afastei da magia desde de a morte da minha família.

Ele sabia que seu mestre tinha sofrido um ataque de comensais há dezessete anos, sua esposa e uma filha recém-nascida foram mortas.

-Mas não posso te negar isso, já que foi você que libertou o mundo de Você-Sabe-Quem e vingou a minha família.

Troy abriu uma gaveta na estante, pegou uma varinha e apontou para um livro.

-_PÓRTUS._ – o livro tremeu e depois voltou a ficar imóvel – Use este livro, mas me traga de volta, é um ótimo romance.

Harry sorriu, ainda não teve coragem de contar que Voldemort retornara. Ele segurara o livro, sentiu um frio no estomago, tudo começou a rodar e desaparecer, logo seus joelhos se dobraram com a pressão, estava na frente da cabine telefônica. Entrou e discou os números 62442. Uma voz se fez dentro da cabine.

-Bem vindo ao ministério da magia, diga seu nome e o que deseja.

-Harry Potter e venho receber uma herança.

Um crachá saiu escrito Harry Potter, Setor de Controle de Heranças, logo ele viu que estava afundando. Em um minuto chegou ao hall, quando saiu, se sentiu meio perdido, não sabia para onde ir, até que, para sua felicidade, viu uma cabelera vermelha, correu em direção e ficou mais feliz por ser quem pensava.

-Oi, Sr. Weasley.

O homem dera um pulo de susto, mas logo abriu um sorriso ao ver quem era.

-Harry, o que você faz aqui?

-Vou ao setor de heranças.

Harry se sentiu triste, o Sr. Weasley notou.

-Era o que ele queria, Harry, mas se você precisar de alguém, estou na hora de almoço.

Harry sorriu, descobriu que era naquele andar mesmo. Quando chegaram, um homem veio em sua direção.

-Sr. Potter, venha comigo.

Entraram numa sala, o Sr. Weasley estava junto. Sentaram-se e logo o homem começou a falar.

-Estamos aqui para lhe entregar a herança deixa por Tiago Hercule Potter e Lílian Evans Potter, e a outra herança deixada por Sirius Nichols Black. Qual o senhor deseja tratar primeiro?

-A de Sirius. – falou rapidamente.

O homem pegou uma caixa que estava laçada e um berrador.

-Bem, caso o senhor não saiba, essa caixa só pode ser aberta depois que o berrador se alto-destruir, aqui contem algumas coisas deixa pelo Sr. Black, a única coisa que esta fora da caixa é a varinha do Sr. Black. Abra o berrador.

Harry o abriu.

-_"Bem, o que é que eu tenho que falar mesmo, eu juro solenemente, ops, isso não. Eu, Sirius Black venho por meio de seja lá quem for falar da minha herança. Se você estiver ouvindo isso, Harry, quer dizer que eu infelizmente morri, e pelo que eu mais temia, antes de você terminar Hogwarts. Quero que primeiro você não chore por mim, sei que passamos pouco tempo junto e agora você precisara mais de alguém em quem possa confiar, por isso, passo a sua Tutela para Remo J. Lupin (nunca descobri o que era esse J no nome dele, pergunte por mim), a partir de agora ele é seu tutor, Harry, quero que você confie bastante nele, depois de mim, ele fora o melhor amigo de seu pai. Vamos ao que tem dentro dessa caixa. Existem sete chaves de gringotes ai dentro, antes de falar para que servem, eu gostaria de te dizer que não vou deixar nenhum dinheiro ou propriedade para você, pois você vai ter bastante de seus pais ( se você não sabe do resto de sua herança, pergunte pro cara ai) cada chave tem um nome, a que está com seu nome, o cofre contem coisas minha, de seu pai e dos marotos. Tem uma chave com seu nome, no cofre tem coisas q eu eram dos marotos.Outra chave e uma carta no nome de Remo, o cofre contem uma quantia em dinheiro e coisas que ele ira gostar. Tem uma chave com o seu nome da Hermione Granger, lá tem dinheiro, uma carta e uma escritura de uma casa em Londres. Tem uma chave em nome do Rony Weasley, o cofre contem uma quantia em dinheiro, uma carta, uma Firebolt X ( atualizei, antes era só a antiga Firebolt) e a escritura de uma casa perto da estação King´Cros, tem outra chave em nome de Gina Weasley, que também contem dinheiro, uma Firebolt X e uma escritura de um apartamento perto do centro de Londres.Tem um cofre que eu fiz em especial para a AD. A ultima chave está em nome de Arthur e Molly Weasley, contendo o resto da fortuna de minha família, que não é pouca, um carro mágico, todas as minhas propriedades restantes, que são três. O largo Grimmald vai se auto destruir, já que sou o ultimo Black solteiro vivo."_

_"Eu acho que é tudo. Ah, tem mais uma coisa, meu ultimo pedido, Harry. Como Fred e Jorge se formaram e você é o único herdeiro dos marotos, seja um maroto, não importa o que aconteça, durante a tristeza, durante um duelo, durante um encontro romântico, durante qualquer coisa que aconteça, sempre seja um maroto, está no seu sangue."_

_"Como ultima frase que vai ser ouvida por alguém: Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom, um maroto, sempre maroto"_

O berrador se auto-destruiu. Os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de lagrimas, a caixa instantaneamente se abriu.

-Bem, Sr. Potter, a sua chave esta aqui – disse o homem lhe entregando a chave – procurarei os Weasleys, a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Lupin...

-Um momento – interrompeu o Sr. Weasley – eu sou Arthur Weasley e quero negar essas chaves.

-NÃO – berrou Harry. – Se Sirius queria isso, era porque ele sabia que se deixasse para mim, eu faria mesma coisa.

-Se é assim, me passe as chaves Weasley, a da Hermione e do Remo também, nos encontraremos daqui dois dias.

-Como o senhor quiser.

Harry ficara quieto, um silencio mortal pairava, até que depois de alguns minutos, o homem voltava a falar.

-Temos que cuidar dos testamentos dos Potter. Aqui está o berrador deles.

Harry segurou com firmeza o berrador, iria ouvir seus pais, abriu o berrador e a primeira voz que ouviu foi a de seu pai

-"_Bem, como eu sempre digo, juro solenemente nã..."_

_-"Tiago – _interrompeu a voz de Lílian –_ não é para isso que estamos aqui"_

_-"É mesmo, foi mal Harry, ainda acho que seu nome devia ter sido Tiago Junior, mas vamos continuar, tua vez gata."_

_-"Tiago, é o Harry que vai ouvir isso – _falou novamente a voz da mãe irritada, mas logo mudou para um tom calmo quando voltou a falar para Harry –_ Se você estiver ouvindo isso, querido Harry, nós infelizmente morremos..."_

_-"Se morremos – _interrompeu Tiago em tom zombeteiro –_ vire pelo menos o apanhador a grifinória por mim, pode continuar Lily."_

_-"Bem, como eu ia dizendo, eu gostaria que você não ficasse muito triste, queremos que você saiba que nós te amamos, essa hora você já sabe sobre a profecia, queremos que você seja forte e que..."_

_-"Minha vez..."_

_-"Quer para de me interromper, Tiago."_

_-"Deixa eu falar um pouco. –_ Tiago agora estava com um tom sereno de voz, parecido com o de Dumbledore – _Sinto muito não estarmos com você, Harry, mas estamos aqui para resolver o que vamos lhe deixar, depois eu faço minhas declarações. Temos quatro residências, uma que é a sede da Ordem ( se você não sabe o que é isso, pergunte ao Dumbledore), outra casa nas montanhas que é dos Potter, uma casa em Hogsmeade e um apartamento no centro de Londres."_

_-"Bom – _era a voz de Lílian agora – _temos também os cofres em gringotes, são ao todo cinco cofres..."_

_-"Você tá rico,moleque" – _surgiu à voz de Tiago novamente em tom zombeteiro.

_-"Cinco cofres – _continuou Lílian como se não tivesse sido interrompida por Tiago – _com dinheiro para estudos e o que você quiser. Tem também um cartão de um banco trouxa em seu nome, lá a uma poupança para você também. Tudo que tem nas residências é seu."_

_-"Agora a gente vai se despedindo, pena eu não estar ai para te levar a jogos de quadribol, não te levar a duelos ou te ver crescer, pena eu não poder ter sido um pai." – _notava-se choro na voz de Tiago.

-_"Nós te amamos, sabemos que você estará bem com Sirius..._

_-"Tenho certeza de que Sirius te falou de nossas aventuras e os marotos, por isso espero que você também tenha esse espírito maroto. Adeus Harry, te amo.'_

_-"Adeus, Harry, cuide-se, te amo."_

_-"Mais uma coisa prometi a Sirius fazer isso, ele também vai fazer: Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. Um maroto, sempre maroto."_

Novamente o silencio pairava na sala, Harry pegou a caixa e saiu, o Sr. Weasley pegou a caixa de Sirius e foi atrás dele. Harry parou esperando a cabine telefônica aparecer. Ele não sabia o que fazer, não tinha como se desfazer da herança de seus pais, mas seu pai e Sirius lhe pediram para agir como um maroto, mas como agiria um maroto naquele momento? Ele sabia como e já que eles lhe pediram isso, ele faria isso. Do nada as lagrimas secaram, seus olhos passaram de tristes a ter um olhar travesso. Quando Sr. Weasley lhe alcançou, estranhou a transformação de Harry, mas ficou feliz.

-Eu entregarei essas coisas para todos lá em casa, também tenho que dizer que amanha a noite, Remo irá te buscar, você ira para casa, depois que conversamos com Dumbledore, iremos para a sede da Ordem, se você quiser, é claro.

-Como assim se eu quiser?

-É que seus pais selaram a antiga sede da Ordem quando morreram, como ela agora é sua, queremos voltar usar ela, mas só se você quiser.

Harry começou a mexer na caixa de seus pais, pegou um papel e entregou ao Sr. Weasley.

-Essa é escritura da tal casa, entregue a Dumbledore.

-Obrigado Harry, esqueceu a sua chave do gringotes.

O Sr. Weasley estendeu a mão, Harry pegou e colocou dentro da caixa de seus pais. Quando a cabine chegou, Harry olhou para o Sr. Weasley e perguntou sério:

-Quem da Ordem já morreu?

-Quim e Carlinhos. – falou Sr. Weasley com tristeza.

-Sinto muito.

Harry entrou na cabine, quando saiu para fora, pensara, já que ia mudar seu jeito de ser, precisava cortar aquele cabelo dele que o deixava com aparência de louco. Parou no primeiro cabeleireiro que viu e entrou, pediu que cortasse mais curto que o normal, o homem olhava com curiosidade para aquela cicatriz, quando terminou, Harry percebeu que ia deixar a cicatriz muito exposta, então parou em uma loja e comprou uma faixa. Seu cabelo estava espetado e sua cicatriz não aparecia. Ele resolveu dar um passeio por Londres, mas logo usou o livro que Troy lhe dera para voltar a academia. Troy levou um susto quando viu Harry surgir, percebeu a mudança do garoto, não física, mas seu jeito. Antes era um garoto depressivo, agora tinha um ar diferente, não sabia o que era. Não que a tristeza tivesse sumido do garoto, só não estava a amostra para que quisesse ver.

Ao ver Troy, Harry sentiu que era hora de contar tudo para ele.

-Troy, podemos conversar? – perguntou o garoto serio.

-Você não perdeu meu livro, não é? – respondeu Troy brincando ao perceber que o assunto era sério.

-Tem uma coisa que eu tenho escondido de você. – continuou Harry sério

-O que, você não é Harry Potter? – perguntou o mestre em tom zombeteiro.

Harry sorriu, tinha um pouco de inveja do mestre, ele sempre estava sorrindo.

-Há dois anos – começou Harry – ouve um torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts, na ultima prova eu e meu amigo, Cedrico Diggory...

-Filho de Amos? – perguntou Troy.

-É.

-Ele era meu melhor amigo quando eu estudava em Hogwarts.

Um peso caiu em Harry, mas ele continuou.

-Como eu estava dizendo, eu e Cedrico chegamos a taça justos e tocamos juntos, sendo transportados para um cemitério, lá eu dói amarrado por um comensal, depois de corta meu braço e as mão, o servo colocou um bebe em um caldeirão, depois de alguns segundo um homem aparecera, esse homem, era Lord Voldemort, ele retornara há dois anos, matando naquela noite Cedrico Diggory. O mundo mágico está em guerra, Voldemort e puro-sangue de um lado, um bando de bruxos nascidos trouxas estão matando famílias de puro-sangue e um bruxo que todos desconhecem quer comandar o mundo, dizendo que só quer matar três pessoas, uma ele não falou quem era, outra era Voldemort e a outra sou eu.

O mestre ouvia aquilo atencioso, lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos, ao termino da história, ele secou as lagrimas e perguntou:

-Por que você não me contou antes?

-Eu não queria que você ficasse triste.

-E por que está me contando isso agora?

-Acabei de voltar de uma reunião onde eu recebi o resto da herança de meus pais e a herança de meu padrinho, Sirius Black, que foi morto por uma comensal há duas semanas. Eles me disseram para mim ser um maroto e é o que eu estou sendo. Acho que você pode fazer parte do batalhão que não vai só contra Voldemort, mas sim a todos que são das trevas. Você aceita?

Troy dera um sorriso.

-Quando eu estava no meu quinto ano, seu pai entrou em Hogwarts, no ano em que eu me formei, Hogwarts estava toda pixada, fogos escritos, fantasmas berrando. Tudo era mesma coisa, os marotos. Agora sei quem eram, tenho certeza que era o quarteto de seu pai. Mas voltando ao assunto, você enfrentou Você-sa...

-Voldemort – interrompeu Harry – o nome dele é simplesmente Voldemort.

-Tá certo, você enfrentou Vol-Voldemort duas vezes em dois anos e está pedindo para mim te ajudar na segunda guerra dele?

-Sim, eu estou. Você é um bruxo poderoso que pode ser útil se estiver do lado do bem. E uma observação, foram quatro, enfrentei Voldemort quatro vezes.

-O mínimo que posso fazer é aceitar.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso e falou:

-Esteja em casa amanha às sete horas da noite, iremos ao encontro de Dumbledore. Tenho que ir.

Troy assentiu com a cabeça.

N/A: Essa é minha primeira, por tanto, espero que todos tenham paciência comigo caso eu cometa alguma falha, por isso espero comentários. Também tenho que explicar que resolvi integrar muitas informações novas nessa fic, mas todas dentro dos limites da mente da grande J.K. Rowling. animais por exemplo muitos eu tirei da minha mente, igualmente com os lugares. Os personagens são quase todos originais da autora, mas tem muitos criados por mim também. O titulo "Harry Potter e o Eclipse Negro" foi bem difícil de escolher, porque a estória tem muitos temas que poderiam ser centrais mas resolvi que esse era a chave da estória, apesar de demorar um pouco para o titulo se justificar. O nome do próximo capítulo é "A prima e o ataque". Falow pra todos e obrigado por quem leu minha fic


	2. Capitulo dois

**- Capitulo 2 -**

**A prima e o ataque**

Já se passavam das oito da noite quando Harry resolveu voltar para casa, com certeza o irmão do tio Valter já deve estar lá, pensou ele. Quando chegou, passou direto para a escada, sem que ninguém o visse, no corredor superior, deu de cara com Duda saindo do seu quarto.

-O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

-Meu pai pediu para ver se você tinha chegado, porque o tio Mark quer te conhecer. – Duda desceu em tom debochado.

Já ouvira o tio Valter falar sobre o irmão mais velho, Mark Dursley, um famoso psicólogo na Rússia, sempre acha um jeito de curar seus pacientes, Harry também sabe que ele é casado com uma mulher russa, com quem tem uma filha com 16 ou 17 anos.

Ele foi para o quarto antes de descer, "se quero parecer meio normal, tenho que esconder essa cicatriz" pensou ele consigo mesmo. Depois de uns dez minutos ele desceu, já se ouvia risos vindos da sala. Quando ele entrou, todos se silenciaram, Harry analisou.

Um homem alto vinha em sua direção com um grande sorriso, lembrava muito o tio Valter, mas em vez de gordura havia músculos e em vez de um bigode, havia um cavanhaque. Ao lado da tia Petúnia, tinha uma mulher amamentando um bebe, tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes iguais aos de Harry. Por ultimo, estava Duda conversando, ou tentando conversar com a prima, que era idêntica a mão, mesmos olhos, mesma cor de cabelo, só mudava o penteado, que era mais curto, na altura dos ombros, a garota parecia entediada ouvindo Duda falar sobre o ultimo torneio de boxe que fora campeão.

Depois de ver tudo a sua volta, Harry voltou a atenção para o homem que estava a sua frente, com a mão estendida.

-Até que enfim você apareceu, Harry, estava louco para te conhecer. – exclamou o homem em um tom de voz feliz, o que fez Harry se sentir estranho, já que o tio Valter deve ter dito muita coisa ruim sobre ele – Ah, até ai esquecendo de me apresentar, sou Mark, essa é minha esposa, Luana – a mulher de longos cabelos sorriu – e esta é minha filha, Revan – a garota de repente pareceu muito interessada em ficar olhando para Harry.

Harry se sentou no sofá e ficou ouvindo a conversa de todos, o tio Valter contava vantagens sobre sua empresa para o irmão, a Tia Petúnia falava sobre como as pessoas podiam ser estranhas para a Luana e Duda contava como foi o gancho de esquerda que levou ele a vitória do regional de boxe. Mas estranhamente, Revan parecia que não prestava a mínima atenção no que Duda estava falando, estava muito ocupada encarando Harry.

A campainha tocou, Duda foi rápido atender, quando voltou falou.

-Vou sair com a galera, – comunicou aos pais primeiro, depois virou-se para a prima – quer vim com a gente, Revan?

-Só se o Harry for.

Duda bufou, mas falou falsamente calmo

-Ele não gostaria de vir, gostaria Harry?

Harry olhou para o primo e se lembrou de como a galera de Duda zoava ele.

-Não, obrigado.

-Vai, Harry, por mim. – falou a garota como se estivesse suplicando.

Ele olhou do tio Valter para Duda e de Duda para o tio. A tia Petúnia abriu a boca, mas foi o tio Valter que falou.

-Anda, Harry, vai com ele. Mas eu quero os três até quatro horas aqui.

Harry nem questionou o tio, subiu para pegar a jaqueta e a varinha e desceu.

Duda sempre andava em gangue, todos o idolatravam, naquela noite só estavam Pedro Polkiss, um garoto alto com uma cara de rato, acompanhado de uma garota qual Harry não conhecia e Alexander Trent, um negro alto e forte. Revan estava entretida na conversa com a gangue, mas a toda hora chamava Harry para a conversa, e ele respondia com palavras curtas. Harry só pensava que seria uma noite longa. Passaram em um mercado e encheram quatro bolsas de garrafas com bebidas.

Ficaram andando pela rua se embebedando, Harry também bebia, mas, ao contrario de todos os que estavam com ele, não ficava bêbado, devia ser porque é um bruxo, pensou ele.

Depois de algumas horas, pararam em uma praça, onde cada um se jogou em um banco, exceto revan, que parecia tentar olhar o relógio da torre da igreja. Harry se aproximou dela e disse:

-São 2:33 da manha.

Ela olhou para ele como se tentasse saber quem era, depois abriu um sorriso.

-Obrigada.

Harry olhou em volta e viu que todos estavam caídos de bêbados. Ele ajudou Revan a se sentar, ela por sua vez estava olhando abobada para o céu, que estava bastante estrelado esta noite. Harry tentava ver o que ela via, mas sua atenção se voltou para o que ela começou a falar.

-Eu adoro olhar as estrelas e ficar dando nome a algumas constelações, por exemplo aquela, chamo de o grande cão – Harry percebeu que realmente parecia um cão, que por sinal lembrava muito a transformação de seu padrinho – também tem aquela, eu chamo de fênix, pois todas as estrelas que a formam, são muito brilhantes e por ultimo, tem aquela em forma de raio, que eu chamo de "Harry Potter".

Ele se assustou, por que seria que ela deu aquele nome para as estreles se nunca o tinha visto. Harry percebeu que ela não parecia mais bêbada e seu olhar mudara.

-Por que você deu meu nome a essa constelação?

-Ora, quem no mundo não sabe sobre a história do menino que sobreviveu.

Daí em diante foi tudo muito rápido, Harry sacou a varinha e Revan também.

-_EXPLOSY_! – murmurou a garota lançando um feitiço laranja em direção a Harry.

-_ESCUDO_! – berrou ele, quando o feitiço chegou perto dele, instantaneamente a varinha de Harry se desfragmentou.

Ele não entendeu o que aconteceu, usou um feitiço para se proteger e acabou sem varinha. Um ódio subiu pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que começasse a berrar com a garota.

-VOCÊ NÃO É UMA DURSLEY. É UMA COMENSAL E RESOLVEU ME MATAR, JÁ QUE VOLDEMORT NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER ISSO SOZINHO, EL...

-_SILENCIO_! – falou Revan, fazendo com que Harry nã emitisse nenhum som – Primeiro, eu sou sim uma Dursley, minha mãe é uma grande auror russa, estudo na Highinrael. Segundo, não sou uma comensal da morte e principalmente não vim te matar.

A voz de Revan estava meiga, o que deixava Harry com um profundo ódio, mas ele procurou se acalmar, fez sinal para ela tirar o feitiço.

-Só se você prometer não berrar, seus tios não podem saber disso. Tá certo? – Harry sinalizou positivamente – _FINITE INCANTATEM_!

Um leve calor subiu pela garganta do garoto, Harry sentiu que já podia falar, resolveu fazer a pergunta que deixava confuso.

-Então você foi mandada por Dumbledore?

-Não, apesar de achar ele um cara legal, não gosto de pessoas que se opõem a mim e meus ideais de vida.

-Bem – começou Harry – se você não veio me matar, acho que você pode abaixar a varinha.

-Você promete não me atacar?

-Acho que minha varinha virou poeira, lembra?

-É verdade – falou ela abaixando lentamente a varinha, sentou-se no banco e voltou a olhar para o céu estrelado – sabia que tem uma estrela chamada Sirius?

Aquilo foi como a gota d'água para ele, primeiro ela destrói a sua varinha e agora acha que pode falar de seu padrinho.

-Como você ousa falar do Si... – mas ele foi interrompido por ela.

-Não estou aqui para falar do Black e sim só para abrir seus olhos. Espere eu terminar de falar para depois você começar a berrar

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-O mundo realmente está em guerra e você sabe, mas acho que você não deve se enfiar nesse mundinho de tristezas, já que antes de você nascer, pessoas perderam parentes ou amigos amados, mas nem por isso pararam de viver ou lutar contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, o fato de você ser o único que pode mata-lo não te faz diferente dos outros, porque você não é o único que tem alguma profecia nas costa e logo você vai notar isso. Por isso, não coloque o destino do mundo em perigo por causa de mortes, procure vinga-las, depois chore por elas, tá certo?

Foi como um balde de água gelada caísse em cima de Harry, será que ele estava mesmo desse jeito? Não, ele não era assim. Como se ele lê-se seu pensamento, Revan diz:

-Mas você faz o que quiser, acho melhor voltamos para casa, será que Duda notara alguma coisa, _MOBILICORPUS_! – Duda levitou alguns centímetros do chão.

Os três foram em silencio para a casa, entraram em silencio, já que se passavam das 3 da manha, Revan deixou Duda na cama e voltou ao encontro de Harry, que havia ficado na cozinha, tomando água, mas se encontraram na escada, Revan murmurou baixinho:

-Vou dormir no teu quarto.

Harry deu os ombros e seguiram para o quarto dele, logo entrando, viu que Edwiges estava em sua cama, com um pacote.

-Vou tomar um banho – falou a garota saindo do quarto.

Harry acariciou a coruja e pegou o pacote, nele havia duas varinhas com as Sigla OF, ele as pegou, sentiu um calor subir pelos braços, saíram faíscas azuis amarelas e vermelhas da ponta das varinhas. O bilhete era de Dumbledore.

Caro Harry 

_Espero que esteja bem, essas varinhas foram especialmente feitas sobre encomenda, são feitas de pó de garras de leão, pelo de pégaso e pena da Fawkes._

_Atenciosamente_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Mais uma vez, a raiva subiu pelo corpo de Harry, Dumbledore só tinha aquilo para dizer para ele, nada de explicações sobre o mundo ou de como ia ser a retirada dele daquela casa.

Revan entrou no quarto, estava com uma camisola verde quase branca, cabelos molhados, disse algumas palavras que Harry não prestou a atenção e logo um colchão estava no chão.

-Vejo que seu protetor lhe enviou varinhas.

Harry se sentia estranho, era como se estivesse apaixonado por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não, será que isso era a adolescência, ficar atraído por qualquer garota bonita. Ela se sentou no colchão e ficou olhando para Harry e ele para ela, ele queria dizer algo, mas não vinha nada na sua cabeça, até que uma pergunta se formou em sua mente.

-Que feitiço foi aquele que estourou a minha varinha?

Revan sorriu delicadamente, ele ruborizou.

-Por eu estar um ano a sua frente, é normal eu saber algumas coisas a mais que você. Aquele feitiço foi bastante usada pelos comensais antes de Você-Sa...

-Voldemort – interrompeu Harry – O nome que lhe foi dado é Voldemort, essa estória de não falar o nome dele é que dá mais medo.

Novamente Revan sorriu delicadamente, mas dessa vez ela se ajoelhou bem na frente de Harry.

-Eu sempre sonhei em te encontrar. – falou ela com voz baixa e se aproximando dele.

-Pra que? – perguntou ele logo que ficou com menos de dois dedos de distancia do rosto dela.

Ele sentia a respiração dela, via seus olhos, como eram parecidos com o dele, quando seus narizes se tocaram, ela falou, quase inaudível.

-Pra fazer isso.

Os lábios dela tocou os dele, Harry se lembrou de seu primeiro beijo, esse estava completamente diferente, não era uma garota chorando, mas não tinha aquele sentimento que ele sentia quando beijou a Cho.

Ela era linda, estavam em um campo florido, Harry e Revan, rolavam pelas flores, pararam e ficaram se beijando, ele passou a mão pela cintura dela e foi subindo e com um lapso ele estourou a blusa dela.

Estava no Departamento de Mistérios, enfrente a uma porta com Revan ao seu lado, ela entregou a ele um canivete, ele o enfiou na fechadura, o canivete saiu da fechadura derretido. Tudo escureceu, ela sumiu, sua cicatriz explodiu.

Aquele vento frio batia em seu rosto, mas não o incomodava, estava chegando. Ainda era noite, mas já se podia ver raios de sol ao fundo, mas também podia se ver um ponto negro, uma ilha, parecia que toda a maldade do mundo estava ali.

-Peguem o Malfoy e o Nott, se der para pegar outros, peguem, se não, explode o lugar. – disse Harry, mas não era sua voz e sim uma voz aguda e gélida, que fazia ele tremer só de ouvi-la.

Pode ver que havia pessoas o esperando, apontou a varinha para uma mulher, que ele reconheceu como Emelina Vance e berrou com uma certa felicidade:

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Alguém entrou na frente do feitiço. Sua cicatriz estourou de novo.

Levantou-se assustado na cama, estava suado, já havia amanhecido, mais uma vez, esteve na mente de Voldemort, apesar de fazer algum tempo que isso não acontecia, desde de que fora atraído para o Departamento de Mistérios, o que causou a morte de seu padrinho. "Droga", pensou Harry, estava novamente triste e não era assim que um maroto se portava. Ele começa a se arrumar, penteia o cabelo, deixando espetado, parou em frente ao espelho olhando bastante para a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, mas logo colocou uma faixa que esconde a cicatriz. Pegou uma das varinhas e colocou no bolso traseiro da calça e ia saindo do quarto quando a porta se abriu.

-Bom dia, Harry. – disse Revan sorridente – Vamos tomar café da manha?

Ele ficou meio enrubescido, quando foi passar pela porta, Revan lhe deu um leve beijo na boca, Harry não parou para encara-la, ficou ainda mais vermelho, desceu para a cozinha, onde o tio Valter e o tio Mark conversavam animadamente sobre a escola de Duda, Tia Petúnia e Duda estavam ao redor de Luana, que amamentava o bebe, mas logo Duda foi pra junto de Revan.

Harry saiu pela porta da cozinha e foi para a academia, quando entrou, viu que Troy treinava algumas pessoas, sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou observando, quando acabou, Troy foi em sua direção.

-Pensei que só fosse te ver hoje a noite. – disse Troy estendendo a mão para Harry.

-Preciso fazer umas perguntas sobre feitiços pra você. – respondeu Harry enquanto se levantava e apertava a mão do treinador.

Foram a sala de Troy, eles se sentaram, Harry não perdeu tempo.

-Ontem eu descobri um feitiço estranho, a formula é _esplosy,_ quando usei o feitiço escudo, minha varinha se desintegrou.

-Ah – exclamou o mestre – esse feitiço serve para explodir coisas de grande porte e também é bastante usado em duelos, se o feitiço o acertar, vai ser como se você fosse estuporado, se você usar algum tipo de feitiço de defesa, sua varinha suga todo o feitiço, fazendo com que ela exploda ou se desintegre.

-Então como eu me protejo desse feitiço?

-É um contra-feitiço meio que avançado, só quem segue a carreira de duelista profissional que costuma saber.

-Você me ensina? – perguntou Harry inseguro.

-Claro, vou te ensinar o feitiço e o contra-feitiço.

-Acho que eu já sei o feitiço.

-Ótimo – Troy se levantou foi até o outro lado da sala – lance contra mim.

-O que? – perguntou o garoto assustado e se levantando rápido da cadeira.

-Você quer aprender, eu vou ensinar, é só lançar o feitiço contra mim.

Harry não estava gostando daquilo, se machucasse Troy, não ia se desculpar nunca, mas ele sabia que Troy era um grande bruxo, então se preparou, fez o mesmo movimento que Revan e berrou:

-_ESPLOSY_ ! - um lampejo laranja saiu de sua varinha.

Troy cortou o ar com a varinha de baixo para cima e depois de cima para baixo, formando um x e berrou:

-_MAXIMUN PROTEJO_!

Quando o feitiço chegou perto, foi como se um vidro roxo aparecesse na frente do mestre e fazendo com que o feitiço batesse e desaparecesse. Harry ficou impressionado, Troy se aproximou de Harry e começou a explicar.

-Esse é um dos melhores feitiços de escudo existente, te protege de muitas maldições, menos a império e o avada kedavra, até as maldição cruciatos ele impede, mas o bruxo tem que ser muito forte. Se você quiser, podemos passar a tarde treinando, ai você vai pra casa e eu passo lá depois para nós irmos ao tal lugar que você falou.

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça, olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 11:36 da manha, iria ficar até as cinco. E foi o que fez.

Já estava de noite quando saiu da academia. Depois de passar todas aquelas horas treinando, tinha certeza de que aperfeiçoara com perfeição o feitiço escudo maximo. Entrou dentro de casa e foi direto para o seu quarto, quando entrou, Revan estava deitada na cama de bruços, lendo um de seus livros de quadribol.

-To vendo que você não é de pedir permissão para ver as coisas dos outros, não é?

Revan apenas sorriu e se levantou. Parecia que a garota estava arrumada para sair.

-Estava esperando você, já estou indo embora.

Harry pegou a mala dela e desceu para sala. Os tios se despediam, o tio Mark apertou a mão de Harry e disse:

-Espero te ver de novo.

Harry e o tio Valter os acompanharam até o carro deles, Harry ainda viu Revan soprar um beijo para ele. Quando entraram, Harry apenas disse:

-Vou embora daqui a pouco, meus amigos vem me buscar.

Harry voltou a subir as escadas, mas a campainha tocou, Harry parou no ultimo degrau e ficou observando o tio abrir a porta, eram Lupin e Tonks.

-Viemos buscar o Potter. – falou a voz rouca de Lupin.

Harry apareceu na porta.

-Vocês vieram cedo, nem arrumei as coisas.

Tonks se adiantou.

-Eu te ajudo, Harryzinho.

Ele estranhou Tonks falar daquele jeito. Fechou a porta com tudo.

-Se escondam lá em cima. – falou Harry nervoso para o tio Valter.

Ele sacou a varinha e ficou esperando eles arrombarem a porta, mas isso não aconteceu.

Vultos pretos apareceram na sala, Harry reconheceu Tonks.

-O lord das trevas disse que você era esperto – disse Tonks em um tom de voz maligno – mas eu não imaginei que era tanto. Mas não teria graça se você não tivesse descoberto.

O rosto de Tonks foi derretendo e se transformando no rosto magro de Belatriz Lestrange. A raiva de Harry atingiu o auge, poderia esgana-la ali mesmo, mas qualquer movimento, seu tio poderia ser morto.

Mas logo outros cinco vultos aparataram na casa, o verdadeiro Remo Lupin, Moody, Sr. Weasley, Gui e Snape.

Logo a sala virou uma arena de duelos. Harry procurava os tios, viu o comensal que ele reconheceu como Nott apontar a varinha para o primo, que acabara de sair da cozinha, Harry se jogou na frente do primo e apontou a varinha rapidamente para Nott.

-_EXPELLIARMOS_!

O comensal voou para fora da casa pela janela. Harry se virou para o primo e disse:

-Volte para a cozinha, mantenha seu pai e sua mãe longe da sala.VAI. – e empurrou o primo para trás da porta cozinha.

Harry percebeu que Antônio Dolohov derrubara Lupin e ia mata-lo, Harry não podia fazer nada, mas um feitiço acertou Dolohov nas costas, era Troy que acabara de chegar. Harry se sentiu feliz, mas algo o agarrou pelas costas, era Belatriz, que o cobriu com a capa.

Foi a mesma sensação de ter usado uma chave de portal, quando conseguiu se livrar de Belatriz, viu que não estava mais na rua dos alfeneiros, estava de frente a um portão, que era a entrada para uma mansão negra, sua cicatriz ardia. Sentiu seus pulsos serem amarrados nas costas, como se fosse algemado. Belatriz o empurrava sem dizer uma única palavra, havia outros comensais em sua volta.

Entrou na mansão, sua dor na cicatriz aumentava mais, ele continuava a ser Guido, até que pararam na frente de uma porta grande e negra, que lembrava muito a do departamento de mistérios. A porta se abriu e deu entrada a uma grande sala, com uma mesa gigantesca retangular, onde havia muitos comensais sentados, Belatriz o deixou e foi se sentar, junto com os comensais que estavam com ele. Harry ficou em pé, parado, sem saber o que fazer.

-Parece que finalmente, o grande Potter foi pego. – falou a voz arrastada de Lucio Malfoy.

Muitos cochichos se formaram, até que Belatriz falou em voz triunfal:

-Nosso ultimo encontro no ministério foi um tanto divertido, não foi, Potter? Meu primo foi o que lutou melhor comigo, pena que se distraiu ao olhar para você.

De repente o copo que estava na frente de Belatriz estourou e um a um, todos os copos que estavam na frente de cada comensal estourou, assim como vidros e espelhos que haviam naquela sala. Harry começou a berrar:

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM MORAL PRA FALAR DO SIRIUS, VOCÊ VAI MORRER, LESTRANGE, VAI MORRER NA MINHA MÃO, NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE IR PRA AZKABAN – Harry sentiu que seus pulsos se soltaram e sua varinha voltara para sua mão, pulou em cima de Belatriz e apontou a varinha para o peito de mulher, que estava apavorada – Você mesma me disse que para soltar uma maldição imperdoável tinha que querer causar a dor na outra pessoa, pois você não sabe como eu quero te ver sofrer, _CRUCC_...

-Estou interrompendo sua festa, Potter?

A cicatriz explodiu ao ouvir aquela voz gélida, Harry se virou lentamente, na entrada da sala, lá estava ele, com aqueles olhos vermelhos, fendas no lugar de narinas, uma pele tão branca que parecia ser só osso. Lord Voldemort estava encarando Harry sorridente.

-Pelo jeito, Potter, você destruiu toda minha sala de reunião – falou Voldemort andando em direção a Harry, que havia saído de cima de Belatriz – parabéns, – Voldemort começou a bater palmas – mesmo sem varinha, você tem um grande poder.

Voldemort parou a menos de um metro de Harry.

-Me siga, Potter.

Voldemort se virou e foi em direção a porta, Harry o seguiu. Se sentia estranho, estava bem atrás de Lord Voldemort, andando como se fossem amigos.

Entraram em uma sala onde havia uma espécie de trono, onde voldemort se sentou.

-Bem, Potter, o que você achou da meu lar? – perguntou o lord sarcástico.

-Você tem um péssimo gosto – respondeu Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

Voldemort gargalhou, ao mesmo tempo a cicatriz de Harry ardeu um pouco mais intenso.

-Você não tem respeito mesmo, Potter. Mas não estamos aqui hoje para lutar.

-Não! – falou Harry – Normalmente você tentaria me matar.

-Se você sente tanta falta disso, Potter – falou Voldemort se levantando do trono e sacando a varinha – não vou ser eu que vou lhe negar tal prazer.

Lord Voldemort se aproximou de Harry, encostou a ponta da varinha na cicatriz de Harry e falou:

_-AVADA KEDAVrA_!

Pronto, pensou Harry, fui morto por Voldemort, todas as batalhas, a destruição da pedra filosofal, a morte do antigo Tom Riddle, os cem dementadores, Cedrico Diggory estirado no chão de olhos abertos, seus pais saindo da varinha de Voldemort, Sirius tombando para trás do véu, foi tudo em vão.

Harry não sentiu dor, foi como se ele tivesse levado um choque elétrico e a sua cicatriz que tivesse sugado o raio. Mas logo parou. Ele abriu os olhos e viu Lord Voldemort voltando para o seu trono. Harry percebeu que estava de joelhos, seus óculos estilhaçados e sua varinha ao seu lado, colocou a mão na testa, ardeu, olhou de volta para a mão e viu que estava com sangue, sangue em forma de raio.

-Matei sua vontade, Potter? – disse Voldemort irônico, sentado de novo no trono – Como você já deve ter notado, você não morreu com o avada kedavra, apenas reabriu a sua cicatriz.

Harry pegou a varinha na mão, apontou para os restos de seu óculos e murmurou:

-_OCULOS REPARO_!

O óculos se restaurou, quando Harry o colocou, sentiu alguma coisa escorrer pelo se rosto, era sangue, vindo de sua cicatriz.

-Já que você não pode me matar, por que estou aqui então?

-Para propor uma trégua.

Foi a vez de Harry gargalhar.

-Isso soa como uma piada para mim. Por que você quer isso?

-Se una a mim para destruirmos quem se opõem a nós e depois voltamos a nossa guerra.

-Quem são esses que se opõem a nós.

Voldemort sorriu maléficamente. A sala ficou escura, mas voltou clarear, mas não estavam mais naquela mansão, estavam em um pátio, que parecia ser de uma escola trouxa.

-Apenas preste atenção no que vai acontecer, Potter, ninguém pode nos ver, depois eu explico o que aconteceu.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, Voldemort parecia um professor, mas sua atenção se voltou para vultos que surgiram, não eram comensais, suas roupas eram um azul acinzentado, seus rostos estavam cobertos pelo capuz da capa, traziam consigo uma garota, era baixa, parecia ser a Gina, mas seus cabelos eram cacheados e loiros escuro, seus olhos eram cinza como o céu num dia de chuva. Um vulto negro apareceu, não dava para saber quem era, mas todos abriram caminho para ele passar, até chegar na garota.

Ele apontou a varinha para o peito da garota. Mas antes que pudesse falar algum feitiço, aparataram no mínimo 50 aurores em volta daquele grupo, o vulto central apontou a varinha para o céu e uma luz negra cegou a todos, até a Harry.

Quando conseguiu enxergar de novo, apenas dois auror estavam de pé, mas pareciam paralisados, o vulto central voltou a apontar a varinha para a garota e berrou:

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_!

O que aconteceu foi incrível, o feitiço acertou a garota, que tremeu, mas não gritou de dor, ela ficou envolvida por uma luz verde, que do nada foi sugada para dentro do corpo dela. Parecia que o vulto já esperava por isso, lançou de novo a maldição da morte na garota, aconteceu tudo de novo. O vulto central lançou a maldição na garota seis vezes, mas sem resultados, quando se cansou, apontou a varinha para um dos aurores e lançou a maldição da morte, o homem morreu antes de cair no chão. Todos os vultos desapareceram, ao mesmo tempo que tudo escureceu, estava de volta a sala do trono. Voldemort estava sentado olhando para Harry.

-Como você pode ver, não sou o único ser das trevas que quer comandar o mundo, aquele era Lexcyfer, bruxo negro de grande poder, mas não com tanto poder que nem eu, mas ele é um perigo para mim e para você, por isso proponho a nossa união temporária.

-Deixa eu pensar, esse tal de Lexcyfer também quer me matar e quer te matar também, acho que a resposta é – Harry fez cara de quem estava pensando – NÃO!

-Pois bem, nos encontraremos em breve, Harry Potter.

Tudo começou a girar, de repente, estava na esquina da rua dos Alfeneiros. Notou que na casa dos tios, havia um entra e sai.

Quando entrou na casa, não reconheceu ninguém, até ver Moody descendo as escadas.

-Potter, isso é impossível. Venha.

Harry se sentou no sofá, Lupin vinha com Gui.

-Harry, o que aconteceu? – a voz rouca do ex-professor era de preocupação

Harry começou a contar o que aconteceu naquela noite, desde de o encontro com Voldemort até o ataque de Lexcyfer.

-Foi uma noite longa, mas parece que acabou tudo bem. – rosnou Moody, que olhou para a cicatriz de Harry, que ainda sangrava. – Sobreviver uma vez a maldição da morte pode ser sorte, mas duas, você é um mago, Potter.

Harry se lembrou da garota, que sobrevivera a seis avada kedavra. Mas seu pensamento mudou.

-Onde está Troy?

-Quem? Ah, o cara que salvou o Remo, ele foi ajudar Arthur, pois a Toca foi atacada por um bando de idiotas. – respondeu Moody.

-Quem? – perguntou Harry

-Guardiões da Luz. – dessa vez foi Lupin que respondeu.

-Alguém se feriu?

-Não, Gina e Rony mostraram grande capacidade em duelo. Mas agora teremos que ir logo para a sede da Ordem.

-Mas como iremos sair daqui com essa policia? – perguntou Harry, que colocava um curativo na testa, já que sua cicatriz não parara de sangrar.

-É simples – disse Moody – feche os olhos, Potter – Moody ergueu a varinha e berrou – _TEMPORIS OBLIVIATE!_

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, todos os policiais estavam saindo da casa, tio Valter saiu da cozinha como se fosse um touro.

-Olha o que sua gente fez com a minha casa, garoto – falava o tio entre os dentes – o que os vizinhos vão achar disso?

-Eles não vão achar nada, Dursley – falou Moody com o olho mágico girando rapidamente – ninguém vai se lembrar de nada, e se você não ficar em silencio, você não vai nem se lembrar que existe.

O tio voltou para a cozinha, Snape descia com o malão de Harry. Uma pergunta se formou na sua cabeça, mas resolveu que depois perguntava a Dumbledore. Uma luz azul iluminou a sala, foi como se o ar tivesse se rachado, fazendo aparecer essa luz no meio do nada. Saia um som alto, mas calmo, havia também vento, bastante vento, Harry viu Snape entrar na luz com o seu malão, atrás dele, a voz de Lupin meio que berrava.

-Vai sem medo, Harry, nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Ele ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de ir contra a luz, mas se apressou ao ver o olho de Moody girar impaciente.

Foi como se ele tivesse passado por uma barreira de água morna, não estava mais na rua dos alfeneiros. Era um parque, cheio de arvores, uma pequena fonte com uma estatua de uma ave, que Harry logo reconheceu como uma Fênix.

-Anda, Potter – ouviu a voz fria de Snape – diga algo, está muito frio aqui fora.

-Como?

-O que lhe vier a cabeça, diga.

Snape parecia impaciente, era como se Harry tivesse obrigação de saber algo.O garoto começou a pensar no que devia falar, mas ao ver a grande letra P embaixo da fênix, falou inseguro:

-Sede da Ordem da Fênix, Mansão Potter.

A parte da "mansão Potter" saiu sem que pudesse entender. De repente uma mansão apareceu do nada, com um grande portão vermelho brilhante, com três letras no topo, P.E.D.

Snape percebeu o que Harry pensava.

-Potter, Evans e Dumbledore.

Logo Harry entendeu as letras, menos a parte Dumbledore. Snape entrou na frente, Harry o seguia meio que com medo, eles andaram alguns metros até chegarem a grande porta, que também tinha a grande sigla P.E.D., Snape entrou como se estivesse esquecido Harry, mas ele entrou logo atrás. Analisava tudo, apesar de não haver muito a analisar, era um corredor, tinha alguns quadros, mas não eram quadros bruxos, já que não se moviam, eram pessoas e paisagens pintadas, alguns vasos que pareciam ser milenares. Depois de uns trinta segundos caminhando por aquele corredor de pouca iluminação, Harry esbarrou fortemente em Snape, pois não estava prestando atenção.

-Você é uma besta, Potter.

Ele olhou para ver por que o mestre de poções tinha parado. Estavam de frente há um quadro, a imagem era a de um senhor de olhos fechados que aparentava seus 60 anos, mas tinha uma aparência forte, usava roupa de um guerreiro medieval. O senhor do quadro começou a se mexer, era como ver uma imagem 3D, ele saiu do quadro e parou a frente de Snape, continuava de olhos fechados. Harry foi tomado por uma intensa curiosidade, passou a frente do professor e ficou cara a cara com o senhor, que continuava de olhos fechados.

-Sinto o seu sangue. – falou o homem com uma voz que parecia trovão de tão grossa, assustou a Harry – Posso sentir seu sangue, mas será que seu coração merece este sangue?

Harry não entendia o que aquele homem queria dizer, olhou para trás e não viu mais Snape, ele havia desaparecido, voltou a olhar para o homem, não hesitou em falar:

-Não entendo o que o senhor quer dizer, só quero...

-Eu sou Abraan Potter, o primeiro Potter registrado. Sei que você tem o sangue da família, mas e seu coração?

-Eu sou Potter por inteiro. – falou Harry irritado.

O homem abriu os olhos e falou em desafio:

-Então prove.

N/A: e ai galera, blz?Como será que Harry vai provar ser Potter de coração? Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto, apesar de não ter muita explicação, mas esperem para os próximos capítulos, o próximo capítulo vai se chamar "Dumbledore x Harry: O duelo", quero comentários. Falow.


	3. capitulo tres

N/A1: Eu sei que eu havia dito que o nome do capítulo ia ser só "Dumbledore x Harry: O duelo, mas como haverá muita coisa na noite de Harry, decidi mudar o nome do capitulo, mas ainda haverá o que o antigo capítulo dizia, leiam e curtam bastante.

**- capitulo 3 -**

**O começo da noite e...**

Foi como se tivesse caído no sono e suas lembranças vagassem sem controle, a sensação era muito parecida com a maldição imperius, estava em êxtase de felicidade por não ter nada a se preocupar.

Uma voz com tom de trovão surgia, mas Harry não conseguia entender o que ela dizia, parecia um sussurro. Sentiu a pálpebras tremerem, então abriu os olhos.

Estava deitado em um gramado, olhando para um céu azul estrelado, um céu que o deixava tranqüilo, pois parecia que o mundo estava em paz, sem Voldemort, sem Lexcyfer, sem ninguém que emanasse ódio, tristeza, raiva ou dor, aquele céu era um céu calmo.

Harry se levantou, estava na frente de uma casa, parecida com a casa dos tios, exceto por ser verde água.

Ele sentiu um frio subir pela espinha o ver a marca negra em cima da casa, ele sacou a varinha e entrou. Era uma casa com móveis simples, mas aconchegante, ouviu risada vindo da cozinha, com certeza as pessoas que moravam ali não tinham visto a marca. Harry adentrou a cozinha rápido, parou na porta ao ver que era uma mulher alimentando uma criança.

-Come tudo, come, assim você ficara bem forte. – dizia a mulher enquanto levava outra colher de papinha de neném na coca do bebe.

Harry começou a sentir o coração bater forte, a mulher parecia não ter visto que ele não estava ali, ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos, penetrantes olhos verdes. Era Lílian Potter, sua mãe. Ela parecia feliz alimentando o bebe, que só podia ser ele mesmo. Com certeza estava em uma lembrança.

-Cheguei, gata. – berrou alguém da sala.

Logo um homem entrou na cozinha, Harry se viu com trinta anos, a não ser pelos olhos, que eram castanhos, mas os cabelos rebeldes eram iguais, Tiago Potter estava sorridente na porta da cozinha. Se aproximou de Lílian e lhe deu um caloroso beijo, quando parou, a mulher ainda estava ofegante.

-Nossa, amor, o que aconteceu para você estar assim.

-Primeiro; eu sempre fui assim, um homem caliente, e segundo, vou ser promovido a chefe do departamento de defesa bruxa – o fim da frase foi quase um berro.

Lílian levantou e deu um beijo em Tiago, logo o homem pegou o filho e começou a joga-lo pra cima.

-Para com isso, Tiago.

O casal ficou sério, Harry olhou pela janela, um vulto negro se aproximava da casa. O pânico invadiu Harry. Os olhos de Lílian encheram-se de lagrimas.

-Mas isso é impossível – disse ela aos soluços.

-Vá pra cima, faça o que tem de ser feito.

-Você não pode ficar aqui.

-Pegue o Harry.

O casal foi para a sala, Lílian com Harry no colo. Tiago sacou a varinha e ficou apontando para a porta. Deu um beijo na esposa e disse com todo amor que se tinha dentro do coração:

-Te amo, Lílian, não importa o que aconteça, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. – ele deu um beijo na testa do bebe – Me de orgulho filho.

-Você não... – mas Lílian foi interrompida por Tiago.

-Não podíamos evitar para sempre, VÁ.

Lílian subiu correndo com Harry, mas parou no meio da escada e voltou, deu outro beijo em Tiago e murmurou um Te amo e voltou a correr para cima.

Tiago continuou com a varinha apontada para a porta, isso foi por alguns segundos, até a porta se escancarar. Um vulto negro estava a porta, pelo capuz se via um rosto branco e caveiroso, olhos vermelhos com pupilas em forma de risco, fendas no lugar de narinas. Lord Voldemort estava ali, com varinha em punho, apontada para Tiago.

-Vai ser a ultima vez que nos encontramos, Potter, a ultima vez que cruza meu caminho.

-Mas você acha que vai ser tão fácil, vai sonhando, cara de cobra.

-Você é um bruxo valioso, Potter, te dou uma ultima chance de se unir a mim.

-Deixa eu pensar... – Tiago fez cara de pensativo, mas com a varinha apontada para Voldemort – acho que a resposta é...NÃO.

Tiago se jogou para trás do sofá enquanto lançava um feitiço, Voldemort desaparatou e aparatou atrás de Tiago, que não se virou, mas arregalou os olhos e suou frio.

-Que pena, Potter, deseja um ultimo pedido antes de morrer?

-Não me mate. – falou Tiago com um sorriso torto

Voldemort gargalhou.

-Seu humor também é valioso, mas sem mais de longas, _AVADA KEDAVRA._

Um baque surdo foi ouvido, de olhos abertos, sem expressão, corpo jogado. Tiago Potter fora morto. Voldemort começa a subir as escadas, lentamente, Harry correu, passou por ele e foi atrás de sua mãe, entrou no quarto, que estava cheio de velas, Lílian estava sentado no chão, com Harry no colo, Voldemort entrou calmamente no quarto.

-Bem, Lílian, não precisamos dramatizar isso, juro não te matar se você deixar eu matar o garoto.

-E depois você domina o Mundo e ninguém pode te deter.

-Essa é a idéia.

-Nunca.

Voldemort levantou a varinha lentamente.

-Você sabe que eu não quero te matar.

-Mesmo assim, mate a mim, mas deixe ele vivo.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA._

Lílian deitou-se vagarosamente, com Harry no colo, ela estava morta.

Voldemort se aproximou do bebe, com varinha apontada para ele. Lançou a maldição da morte no garoto, a luz verde entrou na testa da criança, mas logo depois, como uma bomba atômica, explodiu.

Harry estava atônito, a casa estava em destroços, seus pais mortos, Voldemort desaparecido e o bebe, deitado, chorando.

Harry se aproximou de si mesmo bebe, olhou bem nos próprios olhos e começou a chorar também, pensava como Voldemort podia matar tanta gente sem ter pena.l

Tudo escureceu, estava de volta ao corredor, estava a frente do quadro, do homem medieval, que começou a falar.

-Seu destino não lhe é bom, mas você deve aproveitar cada segundo de sua vida, pois um verdadeiro Potter, como você, não deve viver de tristezas.

O quadro se abriu como os da grifinória fazia, Harry entrou, estava em um Hall, havia muitos quadros pelo lugar, quatro escadas circulares que iam a cada direção, e mais três portas.

Harry estava parado, olhando para o local, até que uma porta se abriu do outro lado da sala, mas a coisa que saiu de lá foi muito rápida e alcançou Harry velozmente, quase sufocando num abraço.

-Harry, que saudades, tá tudo bem? Parece que sim, você me deixou muito preocupada, como foram as férias? Péssimas eu sei, mas normal, está ansioso para voltar a Hogwarts? Eu to muito, o sexto ano é fascinante...

-Mione – disse Harry afastando a garota – nós temos muito tempo pra conversar, calma.

-Desculpa – disse ela corando.

Hermione estava um pouco diferente, ou será que Harry a via diferente, ela estava muito bonita, cabelos cacheados, já era quase uma mulher, mas o que mudara para Harry foi o jeito de vê-la, ele a via como uma irmã, pois ela, sempre esteve ao seu lado, no primeiro ano, quando houve o problema com a pedra filosofal, no segundo, se não fosse ela, não saberiam do basilisco, no terceiro, graças a ela conseguiu salvar Sirius, no quarto ano, quando até Rony desacreditou dele, ela estava do seu lado, no quinto ano, ela agüentou as explosões de raiva dela com paciência, sempre tentando ajudar.

-Venha, Harry, vamos até a cozinha, você parece cansado.

Enquanto caminhavam, Harry percebeu que entraram na porta de onde Hermione saiu, era uma sala, não muito grande, uma sala normal, atravessaram ela e entram em uma porta. Era uma grande cozinha, lá estavam Lupin, Olho-Tonto, Gui, Mundungo e Arabella Figg, que parecia muito mais caduca que o normal. Pareciam que estavam em uma conversa sobre ele, pois quando entraram, era como se todo som do mundo tivesse desaparecido. Lupin abriu um sorriso.

-Vejo que esta bem, Harry.

O garoto sentiu o sangue subir, mas tentou manter a falsa calma.

-É, eu to bem.

De repente algo lhe veio a cabeça que o assustou.

-Onde estão os Weasleys? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, Mundungo e a Sra. Figg preferiram lançar suas atenções para um bule, Olho-Tonto Moody tirou o olho e começou a limpa-lo, Lupin puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, enquanto Gui se levantava e ia em direção a porta, mas antes de sair disse:

-Meu pai e meus irmãos estão em um duelo na Toca, muitos membros da ordem está lá. – saiu

Harry ficou paralisado.

-Mas você disse que estava tudo bem. – falou Harry para Lupin.

-Eu sei – disse o lobisomem tristemente – mas se eu tivesse te dito aquela hora o que estava acontecendo de verdade, você ia querer ir ajudar.

Nessa hora uma luz verde se formou na lareira, de lá saiu uma chorosa Sra.Weasley e uma machucada Gina. Hermione correu para abraçar a garota, gina tinha alguns machucados pelo rosto e pelo resto do corpo, nada que fosse grave, igualmente a Sra.Weasley.

Depois de quase meia hora na cozinha agüentando os soluços da Sra. Weasley e o silencio de Gina, a calma tomou conta da mãe dos Weasleys, ela olhou carinhosamente para Harry, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos, dava para notar a ternura no olhar dela.

-A querido, sinto muito eu não estar aqui na sua chegada, mas logo estarei terminando o jantar. Por que não sobe com Hermione e Gina e toma um banho antes de jantar.

Harry pensou em falar que não precisava, mas Gina fez uma expressão de quem queria conversar sossegada, então ele apenas assentiu e seguiu as garotas. Passaram de novo pela sala aconchegante, pelo Hall, mas dessa vez eles subiram a escada do lado da porta. Era um típico corredor de mansões antigas, com mais quadros bruxos e porta.

-Esse é o quarto dos garotos da casa. – falou Hermione apontando para uma porta de madeira antiga. – E esse aqui da frente é o das garotas. – era uma porta de metal, com lindos desenhos enfeitando o metal. – Tem banheiro nos dois quartos, porque vocês dois não tomam um banho e depois nós conversamos?

Harry e Gina concordaram. O quarto dos "garotos" tinha quatro camas, uma com desenhos de quadribol talhada na madeira, outra com varinha e palavras estranhas tachadas nela, uma com uma simples lua cheia e a mais normal, apenas tinha "P.P. or R". Logo Harry percebeu que aquele devia ter sido o antigo quarto dos marotos. Se jogou na cama de quadribol, pois tinha certeza que aquela pertencera a seu pai. Passou alguns minutos imaginando as travessuras que foram armadas naquele quarto, mas logo foi para o chuveiro, precisava esfriar a cabeça, pois em apenas 24 horas, tivera muita aventura que valeria para um ano inteiro. Quando saiu do banho se assustou, Gina estava sentada em sua cama, quando o susto passou, se envergonhou, pois estava apenas de toalha.

-Desculpa, Harry. – murmurou a garota enrubescendo e dando as costa para Harry, dando tempo para ele se trocar.

-Não é nada. – falou Harry terminando de colocar a camiseta e se sentando na cama ao lado de Gina – Algum problema?

-Não, é que a Mione ta tomando banho e eu não tava muito afim de ficar sozinha.

Harry a entendeu, estava com medo. Também, quem não ficaria depois de um ataque, exceto ele, pois já estava acostumado. Com tanta confusão, não havia notado o quanto Gina tinha mudado, era uma adolescente, seu corpo começava a se modelar, seu rosto era liso e parecia macio ao longe, seus olhos eram penetrantes e emitiam carinho.

-Eu te entendo, mas mesmo sabendo que não devia, você podia me contar o que aconteceu?

Ela sorriu.

-Nós estávamos todos na cozinha, todos que eu digo é eu, minha mãe e o Rony, já que papai vive para o trabalho, Gui também, Fred e Jorge não moram com a gente e Carlinhos...você sabe – garota engasgou um pouco, Harry sabia porque, Carlinhos havia sido morto – Ouvimos algo no quintal, Rony empunhou a varinha, eu fiz o mesmo, logo muitas pessoa começaram a aparatar dentro de casa, não eram comensais da morte, pois usavam roupas brancas e oculos escuros, começaram a duelar com a gente, por incrível que pareça, eu e o Rony estávamos dando conta, até que vampiros apareceram – Gina arregalou os olhos ao lembrar disso – foi horrível, ao mesmo tempo aurores, papai e um cara aparataram, começou um duelo estranho, os vampiros aos poucos foram mordendo alguns aurores e assim fazendo com que ficassem em seu lado, o cara que foi com meu pai lançou pó de flu na lareira e mandou minha mãe, Rony me levou até a lareira e me fez vir. – os olhos de Gina se encheram de lagrimas, começou a chorar compulsivamente – Eu o deixei, Harry, eu o deixei pra morrer, se algo acontecer com ele, eu me mato, ele é o melhor irmão que eu tenho, eu não posso perde-lo.

Inconscientemente, Harry a puxou para si e lhe deu um abraço, Gina começou a chorar mais, o garoto levantou o rosto dela para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

-Gina, você confia em mim?

Ela pareceu estranhar a pergunta, mas respondeu entre soluços:

-S-sim.

-Então confie no que eu vou te dizer, o Rony vai voltar são e salvo, ainda tirando uma com a cara desses caras que o atacaram.

Gina sorriu e chorou junto.

-Agora enxugue esses olhos, pois nós vamos descer.

Ao saírem do quarto, deram de cara com Hermione saindo da porta da frente.

-Nossa, um banho nunca me fez tão bem, agora só falta s comida.

Desceram conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, chegando no hall, havia muitas pessoas, algumas não conhecidas, outras que Harry nunca imaginaria que pudesse estar ali, como Ludo Bagman, o mundialmente famoso jogador de quadribol Vitor Krum, cujo agora estava sendo amassado por Hermione, a meia veela Fleur Delacour , junto uma extraordinariamente grande madame Máxime, alguém apertou sua mão, era Neville Longbottom, que tinha apoiada em seus ombros a sonhadora Luna Lovegood, mas os dois não disseram nada, pois logo se distanciaram, o estranho também é que haviam outros adolescentes que pareciam ter a mesma idade que Harry, mas apenas um ele reconheceu, Dino Thomas. Harry buscou Dumbledore com o olhar, mas não o encontrou, até que um par de mãos segurou seu ombro.

-Venha, Alvo quer vê-lo.

Harry não sabia quem era, mas tinha certeza de já tê-lo visto alguma vez, mas só o seguiu, deixando o conturbada hall, passando por uma porta abaixo de uma das escadas, logo que entrara, deu de cara com outra porta, que tinha uma grande fênix talhada na madeira, o homem abriu a porta, era uma sala grande, com uma grande mesa circular, rodearam a mesa, até chegar do outro lado, onde havia outra porta.

"quantas portas será que existem aqui?" pensou Harry

-Bastante, Potter, mas esta é a ultima que você vai ter de passar. – respondeu o homem como se lesse sua mente.

Ao entrarem na sala, Harry se sentiu na sala do diretor em Hogwarts, pois era muito parecida com a de lá, livros, quadros, Fawkes e o próprio Alvo Dumbledore sentado em uma cadeira atrás de uma mesa.

-Obrigado, Aberforth, mantenha todos em ordem lá no hall, pois eu acho que vamos demorar um pouco. – disse o diretor serenamente.

Então era isso, aquele era Aberforth Dumbledore, irmão do professor Dumbledore, seus pensamentos foram desviados para o diretor. Ele parecia pensar no que deveria falar para Harry, mas o garoto foi mais rápido.

-Mais algum segredo que eu deva saber? – perguntou o garoto sarcasticamente.

O velho diretor sorriu tristemente.

-Harry, se eu te dissesse que não tenho mais nenhum segredo pra esconder de você, seria uma grande mentira, mas não é a hora para revela-los.

-Então _você_ assume – disse Harry com raiva subindo pelo corpo – que tem segredos meus, que me esconde, QUE EU NÃO SOU DIGNO DE SABER O QUE SE PASSA OU DO QUE SE TRATA...

Nessa altura da discussão, partes da sala já estavam sendo destruída, Harry havia perdido o controle.

-...MAS É CLARO, SOU APENAS O GAROTO QUE TEM QUE MATAR O MAIOR BRUXO DAS TREVAS DE TODOS OS TEMPOS, NADA ALEM DISSO, OU VOU SER UM ASSASSINO OU VOU SER ASSASSINADO, MAS ISSO É APENAS UM DETALHE...

_-SILENCIO_! – falou Dumbledore serenamente, fazendo com que Harry apenas continuasse a fazer gestos bruscos, mas sem emitir nenhum som – Me desculpe Harry, mas ficar assim não adiantara nada, olhe a sua volta, a sala está destruída, me diga e se você tivesse perdido o controle com seus amigos, o que aconteceria?

Harry parou, seu olhar ainda estava raivoso, mas parecia estar pensando.

-_FINITE INCANTATEM!_ – disse Dumbledore – Você tem muita raiva dentro de si, Harry, isso não lhe faz bem.

-Como eu posso não ter raiva quando tudo a minha volta parece ser só mentira ou maldade? – murmurou Harry entre os dentes, mas tentando ficar calmo.

-Onde está concentrada a sua raiva Harry?

-Ultimamente, em _você_.

-Em mim?

Foi a primeira vez que Harry vira Dumbledore realmente surpreso, seu olhar não era sereno, nem carinhoso, estava frio e sem sentimentos, por um momento, Harry sentiu medo, medo de ter perdido o professor para sempre, mas quem se importa, ele mentiu a vida inteira, pensou Harry.

-Já que é assim, desconte essa raiva toda.

Pela quinta vez naquela noite, sentiu tudo girar e a sala mudar, estavam no jardim, ao lado da estatua da fênix.

-O que _você _vai fazer? – perguntou Harry com temor.

Dumbledore não respondeu, apenas retirou a capa, ficando com trajes que Harry nunca havia visto, mas logo entendeu com a resposta que o diretor lhe dera.

-Vamos duelar.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, mas logo começou a rir.

-Fala sério.

-Isto é sério, Potter.

Potter? Aquele não parecia ser o grande e velho Alvo Dumbledore, Harry olhou ao redor, viu Lupin e Olho-Tonto Moody encostados numa arvore, Hermione e Gina junto deles. Entre Harry e Dumbledore, surgiu Aberforth.

-As regras são: – começou o irmão do diretor – nada de feitiços negros ou maldições imperdoáveis, quem desistir ou cair desacordado, perde. Entenderam?

-Sim – respondeu Dumbledore, com varinha em punho e uma posição estranha.

-Vocês não podem estar falando sério – disse Harry, mas ao ver que o professor apenas se preparava para lançar feitiços, Harry cerrou os dentes e murmurou – Ta certo, entendi.

Harry sacou a varinha.

-Então – falou Aberforth – comecem!

-_EXPELLIMAGOS!_ – berrou Dumbledore, atingindo Harry, que fora para mandado para trás bruscamente – É assim que você escapou de Voldemort quatro vezes?

Ele estava surpreso, fora atacado por Dumbledore friamente, a raiva lhe subiu, não pensou.

-_FLIPENDO!_ – berrou Harry

-_PROTEJO!_

Enquanto o professor se protegia do feitiço, ele se jogou em uns arbustos, podia sentir Dumbledore lhe caçar com os olhos, até ouvir um berro e um circulo de fogo se formar em sua volta, pulou para fora do circulo e caíra nos pés de Dumbledore, mas rolou para o lado e saiu correndo entre pequenas arvores, que era atingidas por feitiços lançados pelo professor.

Enquanto isso, Hermione e Gina assistiam apavoradas. Mas Lupin falou.

-Aula rápida de defesa contra artes das trevas. Fechem os olhos.

Mesmo relutantes, as duas obedeceram.

-Agora, não escutem nada, não pensem em nada, só sintam tudo o que está a sua volta.

Elas obedeceram, tentando não ouvir os berros de Harry e Dumbledore. Depois de alguns minutos de concentração, Lupin finalmente disse:

-Abram os olhos, mas continuem sem ouvir ou pensar em nada, apenas olhem para os dois e vejam através deles.

Mais uma vez, elas obedecerem e se assustaram com o que viam.

-Descreva o que vê no professor Dumbledore, Hermione.

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas começou a descrever.

-Ele estava envolvido por uma luz dourada, que emana grandes fios de luz.

-Parabéns, Mione. E Você, Gina, o que vê no Harry?

-Uma pequena luz vermelha o contorna.

-Ótimo. Isso que vocês estão vendo é o que chamam de aura, ki, chi ou poder mágico da pessoa, Dumbledore tem essa luz envolta porque é um mago, já Harry tem o contorno vermelho porque é um grande bruxo, está na altura de muitos bruxos da minha idade, mas mesmo assim não chega nem perto da força do professor Dumbledore, e Dumbledore está um pouco abaixo da força de Voldemort no momento.

As duas reprimiram gritos de espanto ao receber aquela noticia, voltaram a prestar atenção no duelo.

Harry já estava cansado de se esconder, tinha de fazer algo. Mas por que Dumbledore estava fazendo isso? Estava escondido atrás de uma arvore, quando olhou para ver onde estava o professor, não o encontrou, saiu atencioso, mas apenas sentiu sua varinha sair de sua mão. Olhou para cima e viu o professor flutuando no ar, como ele próprio e Voldemort fizeram há dois anos.

-Será que o grande Harry Potter é forte o bastante para sobreviver a um feitiço de classe B?_ LUXDIJALEN! _– uma rajada de luz azul saiu da varinha de Dumbledore em direção a Harry.

Sem varinha nem nada para se proteger, Harry apenas fechou os olhos esperou ser pego pelo feitiço, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando abriu os olhos, Aberforth estava ajudando Dumbledore a vestir a capa roxa estrelada enquanto falava em voz alta:

-Alvo Dumbledore venceu!

O Diretor veio se aproximando de Harry calmamente, não tinha mais aquele olhar frio e sem sentimentos, voltou a ter aqueles olhos carinhosos que emanam ternura.

-Tudo bem, Harry – perguntou o diretor lhe estendendo mão para ajuda-lo a levantar.

Ele negou a ajuda, se levantou sozinho e bruscamente.

-Então foi isso? Apenas um teste? Para ver se eu sou bom o bastante para matar Voldemort. – falou Harry tentando se manter calmo, mas entre os dentes.

Ele sentiu seu rosto arder, mais precisamente a bochecha. Hermione acabara de lhe dar um tapa. Sentiu tudo girar, estava mais uma vez na sala que esteve antes, Fawkes soltou um pio alto enquanto Dumbledore voltava a cadeira atrás da mesa, ouviu a voz chorosa de Hermione atrás dele.

-Você é um egoísta, Harry. – Hermione estava em prantos, chorava copiosamente. – Você só pensa que vai ter que matar Voldemort ou ser morto, só pensa que você tem uma profecia nas costas, mas não pensa nos outros, não nota o que está a sua volta, os problemas alheios, só olha para o próprio umbigo.

Harry não estava entendo, o professor Dumbledore apenas revirava as gavetas como quem procurava algo, Hermione sabia da profecia, mas como? Não contara aos amigos sobre ela, também não entendia o que estava havendo para ela chorar tanto, Harry, do mesmo jeito que fizera com gina, a abraçou.

-Achei! – exclamou Dumbledore vitorioso – Srta. Granger, está na sua hora. – falou o professor, entregando uma esfera a Hermione, que Harry reconheceu como uma profecia.

-O que esta havendo aqui? – perguntou o garoto.

Hermione pegou a esfera da mão do diretor, enxugou as lagrimas, mas os olhos continuaram vermelhos.

-Antes que você tenha um ataque, dizendo que te esconderam algo, me de uma chance de explicar. – Harry assentiu – Quando eu soube que era uma bruxa, fiquei feliz, muito feliz, logo fui ao beco diagonal comprar os matérias e ver como era o mundo bruxo. Depois de um dia inteiro rodando pelo beco, fui parar na travessa do tranco – um arrepio subiu a espinha de Harry ao se lembrar de lá – uma estranha mulher me parou e começou a dizer coisas estranhas, logo fui abordada por outros bruxos e levada ao ministério da magia, onde me disseram que fora feita uma profecia pára mim. Foi lá onde conheci o professor Dumbledore, que me disse que eu tinha dons, dons muito especiais.

-E quais eram esses dons?- perguntou o garoto impaciente.

-Detectar a mentira, ler mentes e com um simples toque ver o passado e um pouco, mas bem pouco do futuro de uma pessoa. – foi o diretor que respondeu.

Hermione entregou a esfera para Harry.

-Quebre-a!

Harry hesitou, mas a curiosidade foi maior, tacou a esfera no chão, ela se partiu, uma imagem transparente e fantasmagórica apareceu no meio da sala, era uma mulher, mas só se notava isso por causa do cabelo, podia ser um homem de cabelos longos, mas parecia ser muito delicado para isso. Uma voz com ecôo surgiu na sala

"_A segunda grande guerra se aproxima, Você, minha jovem, será uma das peças chave para determinar como será o fim desta guerra... estará do lado do salvador, mas do lado do salvador estará as trevas também... Você será o equilíbrio entre a Luz e as Trevas... Você é uma peça importante, dependera de você a luz continuar acesa"_

Aquela figura desapareceu no ar como vapor, Harry estava atônito, não sabia o que dizer, apenas se sentiu mal por ter sido tão egoísta, como tinha dito Hermione, ele preocupado com sua profecia quando a sua melhor amiga tinha uma profecia ligada a ele também. Nem notou quando Hermione concertou a profecia. Sua garganta estava um nó, só conseguiu dizer "desculpe". Hermione sorriu, Dumbledore também.

-Bem, Harry – começou o professor – parece que finalmente você voltou a ser aquele Harry que era antes de Voldemort voltar.

-Acho que também devo desculpas ao senhor, professor. – falou Harry olhando para o chão envergonhado – Eu entendo porque me escondeu a profecia e me esconde algumas coisas, só peço que me entenda quando for me revelar algo, só isso, acho que é muita informação pra minha cabeça.

-Eu sei, Harry – falou Hermione – que a minha profecia não tão importante quanto a sua, só que eu seu que o salvador é você, mas agora eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a saber que é as trevas que está do seu lado?

Harry não pode responder, se assustou ao ouvir uma explosão vir do hall.

N/A2: E ai galera, tdu blz? Kurtiram o capitulo? Tomara que sim. Gostaria de esclarecer os shippers da fic, apesar de eu ter posto Harry Gina, vai ter muito de Harry e personagem nova e Gina e Malfoy(apesar de eu não gostar muito desse casal) e muito, mas muito de Hermione e Rony. O próximo capítulo vai se chamar "...o fim da noite", vai ter um pouco de ação e um pouco de Rony e Hermione. Espero reviews, vlw galera.fui.


End file.
